Wake Me
by DestinyLeavesItsMark
Summary: Cosima and Delphine in the library. What can go wrong? This is a one shot. Rated M for certain reasons, yeah?


AN: This was my first fanfic I have ever posted online. So don't be surprised if it has a shit load of errors. If I make any mistakes, feel free to correct me, send me a message or something.

I kinda really love Orphan Black and I love Cosima to death. Delphine is cool too.

Hah, Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the alarm blares. She clumsily reaches and shove everything off the bed side counter to turn it off. A hoarse growl escapes her throat followed by a yawn. It's 5:30. Another typical morning. She get cleaned up, dressed, makes sure her dreads aren't a mess, throws everything in a bag and heads to either the lab or library. Today, it's the library. The library is a second home, filled with books and knowledge she wish she had. She considered being more sociable, but pushed the though aside as her most important focus is science. The library kept her mind off everyone except one particular being. Books aren't the only thing that she had her eyes on.

* * *

She sits at her usual spot by the window. The light slowly begins to pour through the glass and over her view as the sun begins to rise. Her little squint and turn of her head makes Cosima stare even more intently. Even the way she holds her coffee baffles Cosima. Simple tasks done by her seem elegant and flawless. The blonde wisps of hair fall over her face like a curly waterfall made of gold and reflect the light coming through the window. She brings her hand up to push the hair out of her face. _God, the things she could do with those hands. _She can't help but stare. Delphine lifts her head suddenly and looks towards Cosima's direction. She quickly looks away and into her Evolutionary Development textbook she had opened to a random page, hoping that Delphine didn't catch her gawking like a teenage girl. Cosima realizes that she's been skimming her textbook upside-down for the past five minutes. She mentally smacks herself and attempts to focus back on biological science. The only biology Cosima wanted to study was Delphine.

_Just go and talk to her you big doof. What's the worse that could happen?_ Cosima had a pained expression on her face while coming up with all the bad scenarios that could possibly happen. _Well she's obviously straight. Look at that hair. How's that even possible. _She sighs quietly aloud and flips her textbook to a bookmarked page and begins her reading again.

Every few minutes Cosima would take a quick glance over at Delphine wishing that she would wander on over herself so that she wouldn't have to.

* * *

Cosima walks over to Delphine's spot in the library and lightly taps her shoulder with a pen she's holding.

"Hey, I'm bored. Do you wanna go do something?" Cosima whispers adding a flirty smirk. Delphine smiles and nods.

"Oui, please. I am getting bored as well."

She closes her textbook and shoves it in her book bag. They both make it out of the library quietly to the courtyard outside.

"Do you wanna come back to my place? We could order something to eat or..." Cosima pulls out a perfectly rolled joint from her jacket pocket and twirls it skillfully in her fingers.

"Oh, I have never smoked weed before. Only cigarettes."

"I am going to get you so baked one day."

"How does today sound?" Delphine flashes a smile and Cosima can feel her knees buckle a little and heat rushing over her cheeks. Cosima smiles back and grabs hold of Delphine's hand.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. And I have some great wine to go along with it." Both of them walk back to Cosima's apartment.

The door clicks open and Delphine follows Cosima inside. Cosima flings her jacket and bag on her chair and walks into the kitchen. Delphine takes off her jacket and book bag and places it lightly on top of where Cosima placed hers. Delphine can hear the opening and closing of cupboard doors and clinging of glasses. The blonde walks around the apartment and runs her hands across the books on her shelf. The room has a light aroma of weed and the perfume Cosima wears. She admires the way that the apartment is set up. It's very Cosima like.

"Do you prefer red or white wine?" Cosima calls out from the kitchen while pulling glasses from the top cupboard.

"Red."

"Good, cause that's the only kind I have."

Delphine lets out a small laugh and turns around when she hears Cosima exit the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She sets the items on the table top beside her bed. Delphine follows her towards the bed.

"You do not have much furniture. No sofa?" Delphine looks around and eyes a clustered desk, two spinny chairs, a small coffee table and a bed in a separate room.

"Most of the time I'm in the library or my lab, so I find no need for any furniture. All I need is the bed to sleep in. And it's also where all the magic happens. And by magic I mean nothing."

Delphine laughs and smiles at Cosima. She can feel her legs turn to jell-o and looks away when she realizes that she's staring at Delphine with an awe struck gaze. Cosima lets out an awkward cough and begins to fidget with her fingers.

"We should hang out sometime. Get out of the library more and enjoy the city. You are the only friend I have made since coming to this new country. " Delphine shifts her body towards Cosima's direction.

"That's a nice thing to hear. To be honest, you're the only one who's been in my apartment, other than me, since I moved in. Sorry it's such a mess, as you can tell, not many people visit."

"I should come over more often."

"You should. I'd like that."

The brunette looks up and meets Delphine's gaze. She notices that her eyes are darker than usual. Cosima can feel her face getting hot and looks away to avoid the stare. Delphine moves her hand to Cosima's face and gently turns her head back to face her own. She slowly runs her thumb over Cosima's lips and bites her own lower lip. Delphine slowly leans in and Cosima gives a quick gasp before she feels lips gently placed on her own. _Is this actually happening right now?! _It takes a small moment before Cosima realizes what's happening and kisses the blonde back. Delphine places both her hands gently on Cosima's neck and pulls away after a few seconds. They look at each other and the stares that they were giving each other could burn holes in the thickest of walls.

The brunette takes the chance and kisses Delphine again but with more force this time. Delphine lets out a moan and feels Cosima running her tongue along her lower lip. She opens her mouth and Cosima's tongue enters and collides with Delphine's. As their tongues fight for dominance, Cosima slowly moves Delphine until the back of her legs meet the bed. She sit Delphine down on the bed and straddles her thighs without breaking the kiss. Delphine runs her hands up and down Cosima's back. The brunette brings her hands around to Delphine's chest and places one hand on her shoulder while the other travelled slowly down her chest to the edge of her shirt. Cosima lifts Delphine's shirt over her head, only breaking the kiss for a brief second as well as removing her own, and tosses the garments away from them.

Cosima kiss the blonde's jaw down to her neck where she slowly begins to suck on her pulse soliciting a moan from her. She gently pushes Delphine until she's lying on the bed and grinds onto her center allowing another moan from Delphine. Cosima moves down her neck and kisses her way down her chest and stop to remove Delphine's bra while removing her own skirt she had on leaving her only in underwear. Cosima grabs one of Delphine's breasts and begins to kiss the other. She slowly drags her tongue over the blonde's nipple and sucks on it. Delphine moves her hands up Cosima's back and rakes her hands into her hair. The brunette kisses her way down Delphine's diaphragm leaving a trail of flames. She unbuttons Delphine's jeans and pulls them off in one swift motion. Delphine pulls Cosima back up for a kiss and rolls her over so that she's on top. Cosima moans at the feeling of Delphine's breast on her own. Delphine snakes one of her hands down Cosima's body and rests over her underwear. The brunette can feel the throbbing in her centre and urges Delphine to keep going.

"I want you to touch me" Cosima hisses as her arousal begins to consume her.

Delphine begins rubbing small circles over the wet spot and kisses down Cosima's face and sucks on her pulse point. Cosima utters a sigh which becomes a moan and starts grinding on Delphine's hand.

"Someone is a little impatient." Delphine teases and pushes her legs apart and positions herself between them.

"Fuck me, Delphine. I can't take it anymore." Cosima begs and Delphine smirks at the power she has over the brunette.

Delphine hooks both her hands on each side of Cosima's underwear and removes them at a tortuously slow pace. She looks at the woman lying naked before her and moves up to kiss her on the lips. Delphine runs her hand down Cosima, touching as much of her body as she can and enters her in a swift motion with two fingers. She begins to pump her fingers in and out and soon finds a steady motion. Cosima digs her nails into Delphine's back and mumbles a string of words. Still pushing her fingers in and out of Cosima, the blonde starts rubbing small circles on her clit with the same hand. Cosima bucks her hips upward and into Delphine's hand.

"Fuck," is all Cosima can say.

"I want you to beg." Delphine whispers in Cosima's ear causing her to shiver. At this point, Cosima is willing to do anything to have Delphine touch her. But she also knows that Delphine wants to.

"Please. I'm yours. Just. Please, Delphine." The blonde can hear the extreme amount of arousal in the brunette's voice and continues.

Delphine removes her fingers and Cosima grunts at the loss of touch. Delphine kiss her way down the brunettes body and places a kiss on her center. Cosima bucks her hips up to feel more of Delphine's hot mouth on her center. The blonde smiled and begins licking but purposely avoiding the area that Cosima needed it most. The moans escaping Cosima's throat were becoming more desperate. Delphine sucked on her clit and started licking up and down. The brunette threw her head back and yelled out Delphine's name and dug her hands into the blonde's hair.

"Delphine, I can't...I can't..I need to..." Cosima was heavily breathing and was ready to release the heavy tension building in the pit of her stomach.

Delphine smiled, flattened her tongue and slowly ran it over her centre and clit. It was enough to give Cosima her release. She moaned loudly into the small bedroom of the apartment and at that very moment, she felt like nothing could have felt any better. Delphine pumped her fingers in and out of Cosima to help her finish.

When Cosima recovers, she rolls over onto her stomach and rests her head on her forearms. She feels tapping on her shoulder.

"Cosima...Cosima...Cosima...Hello? Cosima? Are you awake?"

Cosima opens her eyes and blinks hard a few times trying to figure out what's going on. She looks around and realizes she's still in the library, fully clothed, sitting a desk staring at her textbook. _Fuck, it was a dream. _

"Cosima. Hey, you are awake now?"

She turns to her right and looks up to see Delphine looking down at her. Delphine motions to the right corner of her lips and Cosima reaches for her lips and feels a line of drool. The brunette quickly uses her sleeve to clean up the drool that forms on her lip.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Delphine. You probably think I'm gross and messy. Stupid me. Sorry."

"It's no problem. I just came over to see if I could borrow a pen. Sorry to wake you from your little nap. You were mumbling something, so I am guessing you were dreaming."

Cosima had a horrified look in her eyes when she heard what Delphine said. Seeing the scared look, Delphine quickly spoke up.

"None of it was understandable. You seem to be worried. Were you worried you were going to say something you didn't want anyone to hear?"

"Yeah, something like that." Cosima felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Oh, and here, you can borrow this pen." She hands Delphine a pen.

"Thank you. I'll return it shortly." She smiles and walks back to her post.

_Note to self, don't ever fall asleep at the library. Ever. Again. It was a good dream though. _

Cosima sighs loudly, earning a glare from the guy who sat across from her.

"Sorry."

She smiles to herself. This is one dream she isn't forgetting in a long time.


End file.
